Conventionally, there is known a method to noninvasively obtain a tomographic (cross-sectional) image of a fundus by optical coherence tomography (OCT) using low coherent light. In addition, a multifunction ophthalmic photographing apparatus is proposed, in which an optical system of an OCT apparatus which obtains the tomographic image of the fundus by OCT, and an optical system of a fundus camera (FC) which is conventionally used and obtains a front (surface) image of the fundus, are combined (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,806 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei10-33484).
However, the ophthalmic photographing apparatus currently proposed obtains the tomographic image and the front image independently, and therefore it is difficult to know to which position on the front image the tomographic image corresponds (where on the front image a measurement (photographing) position of the tomographic image is).